


【白灿】刹车失灵（又名《电车之狼》）

by arcticgirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticgirl/pseuds/arcticgirl





	【白灿】刹车失灵（又名《电车之狼》）

（0）  
凌晨4点26分，朴灿烈登上了短信里写的那辆大巴。

 

（1）  
今天是小长假的第一天，为了不跟出城的人流相撞，旅行团把出发时间订得很早。和导游核对好信息之后，朴灿烈走到倒数第二排坐下了，他个子很高，习惯性的向最后走。  
最后一排已经坐着一个睡着了的小孩，估计是不愿意坐父母旁边的叛逆期，而时间又太早了，保持着皱眉的表情就那样抱着胳膊睡着了。

朴灿烈毫无困意，他看着窗外。

这三天，朴灿烈原本要参加一个party的。  
是了，是那种有男有女，疯狂的度过三天的乱交party。他以前很热衷于参加这种party，而且它也很爱他，无论是男人还是女人，都喜欢他，而只要能给他带来快乐，他都愿意试试。可是现在他倦了，累了。  
当他上一次浑浑噩噩在清晨回到学校，室友们都已经起床。他以为他们熬夜打了游戏，或者和自己一样刚回来。一问才知道，他们有的找到了实习，已经准备跨越半个城市去上班，有的准备考研，要趁着图书馆开门去占座。

室友们关上宿舍门的那一刻，他感到无比的空虚。这三年，自己都在做些什么呢？

他决定和过去说再见，把那些“朋友”的电话和微信都拉黑，甚至还有知道他学校和宿舍的人，他决定趁着这个假期做个了断，彻底失踪。临时报了一个三天两夜去周边郊区的旅行团，想彻底摆脱那些人的同时，通过自然净化一下自己。

 

4点45分，距离预定的出发时间已经晚了15分钟。一位阿姨带头已经跟导游理论起来，导游也没办法，他说他打了最后那位客人的电话很多次，都打不通。车上的人都被吵醒，包括后排圆头圆脑的小朋友。他瞪着圆圆的眼睛似乎不知道发生了什么，朴灿烈听到动静回头，对他笑了笑，可那小孩却嫌弃他一样，把脸转了过去。

导游赔了好几个不是，约定好只等那位客人最后5分钟，如果不行就当他自动放弃。阿姨们一边骂骂咧咧一边守在车门前，似乎想要好好教训一下迟到的人。

4点49分，有人跑向车门。  
“边先生？”导游一副得救了的表情，朝远处挥了挥手。

朴灿烈看向窗外的俊脸惊了一下，嘴巴下意识的张开。随即像是想甩开什么东西一样摇了摇头。  
不可能的，肯定只是同姓。  
而这个姓氏有多么不常见呢……当那人的声音响起来的时候，朴灿烈的心像是从高楼上往下看一样紧了一下，心情降到了冰点。

“抱，抱歉，刚临时送来几位患者，同事忙不过来，我就去帮忙了。”来人还穿着大褂，气喘吁吁的对着车上的人说道，门口的大妈一看这种情况，也不好说什么，扭着身子挤了回去。

姓边的，医生，而且声音一样……朴灿烈不能再骗自己了，他下意识把大大的个子蜷缩在略窄的座位里，是他没错，那我现在怎么办？躲在这里也不是办法，趁着车还没启动推开门口的两人冲下去？

犹豫就会败北，等他深深的呼气三次之后，打算冲下去而抬头。那人已经迎面走来，站在他前面2排的地方，看到朴灿烈摆出一个经典的微笑

“呦灿烈，好久不见“

朴灿烈只听得到汽车发动的声音。

 

（2）

车上安静的仿佛只有他们两个人。

边伯贤的声音让朴灿烈的思绪像倒放电影一样，从前天的那场party开始一直加速回退，暧昧的灯光和数十个赤条条的肉体，转到五星级房间3、5人一组，在同一张床上身体连接，再到浴缸里两男一女，最后来到边伯贤捧着他的脸亲吻他……不对！还不是这里。

时间线再往前拉一点，回到两人认识的时候——大一下学期，朴灿烈因为真心话大冒险，在狐朋狗友的“监督“下，走进了医院。

倒霉题目是这样要求的——“跟医生说自己前列腺有问题，尿频尿急尿不净”。  
朴灿烈恨恨的看着拍他走进男科诊室的室友，那时候他的朋友还只是学校里一起玩闹的男孩子们，只会开些无伤大雅的玩笑。  
他咬牙切齿的跟医生说了自己的“症状”，带着大大口罩的医生正写着病例，下耷的眼睛没有笑意地抬头看了一眼旁边站着憋笑的室友。朴灿烈和室友先是一惊，然后听到医生不紧不慢的说“不是什么大问题，陪同人员先出去吧，下面要触诊。”  
室友自找没趣，跟朴灿烈打了个手势就出去了，留下堂皇的朴灿烈一个人面对医生。朴灿烈想干脆跟医生说实话，道个歉，可他张了几次嘴巴，都没法把那三个字说出口。直到医生在帘子里面准备好叫他，他只得心一横，一咬牙进去接受检查。

当朴灿烈以一种羞耻的姿势趴在处置台上的时候，想死的心都有——他才反应过来所谓的触诊是什么，但医生的强势让他没法拒绝。  
一根手指其实异物感在可以忍受的范围，而且也没有什么疼痛，但羞耻感和欺侮感早早就攀爬上朴灿烈的心头，他第一反应是，以后再也不来这家医院，在他冒出第二个想法，想要出去就把室友修理一顿的时候……他突然听到一声轻笑，当他想回头确认自己是不是听错了的时候，在他肠道里的指头突然，戳到了一个让他差点跳起来的地方。朴灿烈无法抑制的“唔“了一声，而且他能感受得到，他的下体竟然开始抬头。他原本因为气氛而有些冷白的脸”腾“的一下就红了，腾出一只手捂住自己的嘴巴，把头深深的埋在另一只胳膊里。  
“没什么好羞的，正常的反应，证明你很健康“听到医生这么说道，他稍微送了一口气……可紧接着，医生又说到”既然很健康，是来我这里寻开心的？“

 

朴灿烈依然忘不了，当时他费了好大劲儿回头时看到的那张脸，医生不知道什么时候……摘下了口罩，口罩下面那张脸……和现在站在他面前的这张脸渐渐重合。他告诫自己不要再看他，低头的时候视线正巧落在边伯贤提着行李的手上……

按说边伯贤的手是顶顶好看的，无论是拿手术刀，拿餐刀，弹钢琴还是只是伸出来什么都不做，可边伯贤现在伸到他面前的时候……朴灿烈却觉得那是恶魔的利爪，就在他们相遇的那个下午，边伯贤用这双手，让朴灿烈第一次用后面到达了高潮……他塌着软卧无力的腰肢，下体因为颤抖在冰冷的处置台上胡乱的摩擦，很痛，不舒服。但是依旧硬的要死，医生扶着他的腰，完全忽略他带着哭腔的求饶，用那双本应救死扶伤的手在他的后穴里搅动，挤压，推按，点戳，朴灿烈的后穴又胀又痒，肉壁上的每一处都被医生灵活的手指给拨弄过……可那坏心眼的医生，在确定朴灿烈习得快乐之后，便只欺负内壁和洞口，浅浅的抽插和拨弄……每次都好像要碰到，但又绝不肯去碰哪一点。不知道是不是因为职业缘故医生的耐心简直过于优秀，朴灿烈不知道自己到底被他扣挖了多久……他也不知道自己到底想逃走还是想继续被“羞辱“，他头昏脑涨的，流出的口水沾湿了处置台，哦，处置台不止湿了一处。可他顾不得了，他不记得自己到底有没有求饶，还是开口骂人，他都不记得了……只有最后的最后他快被折磨疯的时候……手指猛烈的攻击让他直接下了地狱。

 

是的，下了地狱。

 

那之后他浑浑噩噩的被医生带回了家，连室友没等他也没发现……正式被开苞的时候还有点疼……但朴灿烈不在意，就算疼痛也被他转化成了快感，边伯贤像是邪神一样蛊惑着，带给他欢愉，他彻底陷进去了，陷入快感中，陷入名为边伯贤的陷阱。

 

可邪神不会让人一直欢愉……朴灿烈敲开套房门，看到里面坐着两个人的时候开始……他的美梦变成了另一幅样子。

“她说想试试和两个人，而且要长得帅的，我就找了你。“宽松的浴袍，水煮还在往下淌，这样的边伯贤和每次见他无二模样，朴灿烈突然意识到……自己其实只是他众多 “伙伴”中的一个。朴灿烈洗澡的时候……那两个在外面已经开始了，他试图用水声隔绝她的呻吟，但他更想忽略的是医生那些甜言蜜语——和对他讲的一样。不一样的是，那女人知道这些是逢场作戏，而自己……

自己也可以。

那之后3个人又做了几次，甚至有和女人单独约过，接着女人带来了她的朋友，一起玩的人逐渐在增加着。

最后一次和边伯贤玩除了他们两，还有一男两女，玩到后面女人们累了，他们三个玩起了三明治，朴灿烈第一次做夹心人……前后的快感夹击自然是比只有一侧来的更加猛烈，可他更在意从后面传来的边伯贤久违的话语他说

“灿烈现在也是个大人了“

 

（3）

“好巧啊，你怎么突然想出去玩？自己一个人？“边伯贤自顾自的在朴灿烈身边坐下，因为车上的人又渐渐开始入睡，他的声音放得很低，却让人心里痒痒的。  
“……嗯“朴灿烈想了好久才含糊的回答他。  
可边伯贤并不介意，他冲朴灿烈笑了笑，接着客套地问了问学校的生活，仿佛真的只是碰巧遇到的朋友。朴灿烈原本不想理会他，因为他心里，是边伯贤领他或者说胁迫他“打开大门“的，现在他想关上这扇门，势必要远离边伯贤才是，可……他没有办法，他没有办法拒绝边伯贤，从最开始就是这样，他努力克制自己，只用简单的词句回答，他想让边伯贤知难而退。

可边伯贤看上去不这样想，他得到回答后开始自顾自的感叹，还是上学时候好，工作了实在好累，尤其是年轻医生，头些年必须要轮岗，在所有科室都要坐一遍……  
朴灿烈根本无心听他讲什么，边伯贤坐在他旁边开始……不，自打看见边伯贤开始，他的心就跳的非常快，他不知道自己为什么会这样，他在害怕边伯贤？还是在……

“唔“朴灿烈不自觉地发出一声，声音有点大，前他们两排的阿姨发出了不满的声音……

朴灿烈恶狠狠的看着边伯贤——他用还带着寒气的手掌抚上了朴灿烈的脖子。“你干什么？“朴灿烈抬着眉毛压低声音说到。  
“嗯？刚灿烈没听我说么？我说上颈链淋巴区在这里，不是你问的吗？“  
“我不想知……“朴灿烈边说边想拉开边伯贤的手，可边伯贤打断了他的说辞”还是灿烈你在想别的？“  
朴灿烈的瞳孔震动了一下，他盯着边伯贤的嘴巴，仿佛不理解他在说什么……手上也松了力道。

“我说灿烈……“边伯贤就着朴灿烈的手在他手腕的姿势，慢慢移动在他脖颈上的手指，修长的食指和中指微微施力的压在朴灿烈突起的喉结处，“是不是因为我坐在你旁边，你在想些别的？”  
朴灿烈不知道是听到了边伯贤的话，还是迫于生理反应，他无意识地吞咽了一下，想甩开压迫，可那两只手指就像两条缠人的小蛇一样紧贴着喉结，跟着它移动。迫于呼吸困难，朴灿烈不得不张开他饱满的唇瓣。边伯贤眼神暗了一下，接着他勾起了嘴角。

 

朴灿烈的手无意义的伏在边伯贤的手腕上，仿佛失神了一般，看着他的手从自己的衬衫口子里伸了进去……他太知道边伯贤那个眼神了，那是对猎物志在必得的眼神。而朴灿烈自然就是那猎物……他明明想阻止所以才伸得手，现在在旁人看来——如果有人往这边看得话，会觉得是朴灿烈在拉着边伯贤得手往自己得衣服里伸。

 

（4）

6点13分，已经出发了一个多小时了。

天还是灰蒙蒙的，得，又是个阴天，导游确认天气预报后打了个呵欠，然后赶紧看看旁边的司机。呵欠是会传染的，他可不想传染给自己的搭档，盘山路何其危险，毕竟搭档身上肩负身后的这一车人的性命。听说昨天这条路上就有一例，司机转弯的时候碰巧正打呵欠，没注意到对面来车，再加上他那车刹车有点滞后，如果提前发现是无所谓，急刹车就没那么好用，司机反应过来的时候已经来不及了……连人带车翻了下去。他想到这不禁打了一个冷战，往后看了看乘客们，嗯……果然这个时间出门，大家都在睡。

 

“导游刚才在回头看我们欸“边伯贤低头说着，腿上抱着得衣服堆突然动了一下，他赶紧压住”没事，他没想过来，你继续，乖~。“朴灿烈原本挣扎着要起来，可边伯贤得手指在他洞里故意狠狠得挖了一下，他立刻软了腰。

是了，边伯贤抱着不是一个衣服堆，是罩在衣服下面得朴灿烈。  
这个人如此恶劣，竟收起了两人之间得扶手，让朴灿烈用一种非常难受得姿势，上半身伏在他的腿上，在衣服下面为他口交。

虽然只是御夜寒的单衣外套，可为了保暖并不透气的设计让朴灿烈很是辛苦。腰部也以一种扭曲的姿势撕扯着，他原本个子就高，在狭窄的空间里还要扭曲身体，让他非常不舒服。  
不过这还不是最难过的，有一根粗大的东西深深的插到他的喉咙深处……他必须大口大口的呼吸，也就是喉头也会跟着用力夹那根又烫又硬的东西，这是朴灿烈被迫学会的，边伯贤最喜欢的口交方式。  
而边伯贤也在用朴灿烈“最喜欢“的方式回应他，他的手从后面伸进趴在他腿上的朴灿烈的裤子里。修长的中指——先于下体搅弄过朴灿烈的唇舌后，探进后面的洞里，按照朴灿烈最受不了的方式折磨他可怜的肉壁。而且不同于朴灿烈的心急，他似乎不怎么想结束这项活动，每当朴灿烈舒服的抖动肩膀，或者发出微小的鼻音……边伯贤就会抽出自己的手指，万是不会把手全都抽出来，他只会揉捏朴灿烈的臀瓣，故意的拉扯会让已经被手指撑开的洞口一下子暴露出来，不同温度的空气会使灿烈又持续抖动，可随之而来的不是他期待的快感，而是风吹过一般的空虚。

他明白边伯贤的意思，不让他先舒服，他断不会给自己好日子过。他只得加大吞吐的力度。“欸？小朋友，你自己吗？真勇敢呢……“衣服外面传来的声音让他一顿……他差点忘了后排还有个小孩！  
后排还有个小孩！车里还有一车人！他却在这里……却在这里吞男人的阴茎吞到忘情。朴灿烈浑身一下子就像火烧一样，噌的一下字，羞耻的感觉传遍了全神，他本来想挣扎着起来，但边伯贤像是发现了一样，大力的按住他的头……接着他又听到边伯贤的声音“你怎么又回来啦？喜欢做最后一排呀？“朴灿烈惊讶的发现，这个人，不但没有因为旁边有人而软下去，反而更硬了一圈。后排有传来打开易拉罐的声音和喝水的声音，再过一会儿，他听见边伯贤附身对他说”小朋友不理我呢，伤心了，灿烈要好好安慰我才行。“说完还没等朴灿烈反应过来就用力的向上一顶。  
朴灿烈知道边伯贤是要发起最后的进攻了，他的喉头本能的缩进，抵抗异物一次又一次的撞击。他甚至从边伯贤咬牙发出的嘶声中获得了一丝奇妙的成就感……可接下来他被死死压住，边伯贤连在他身后的那只手都抽了出来……狠狠的压着他的头。腥咸而粘稠的液体就这样直直地一股脑涌入朴灿烈的食管，他不得不把边伯贤射出来的东西咽下去——他以前从未这样做过。

 

（5）  
朴灿烈终于被边伯贤从衣服里放了出来，他控制不住的咳嗽，他本来不想引人注意，但是没办法那种感觉太难受了。车里的人逐渐都被吵了起来，边伯贤给他递水，他接过塑料瓶得时候无意识得看到后面圆头圆脑得小孩在盯着他看，充满了疑惑……朴灿烈赶紧转过头去。  
他看到自己的脸印在玻璃上，头发乱的不能看，脸上全是潮红，眼角更是因为刚才呛到和咳嗽流出了生理性的眼泪——太可疑了，这样真的太可疑了！那孩子绝对看出来了。

“朴先生？您还好吗？“导游的声音把他唤了回来，他下意识的回头，紧接着又赶紧转过头去。  
“没事，没事，我真的……“  
“看你脸那么红，嗓子也哑了，是不是刚才睡着的时候被空调吹感冒了。“  
“我……可，可能是……”朴灿烈越说越小声，对啊，正常人哪会想到会有人在大巴上……刚那个小孩肯定也只是因为刚才路过得时候，只看到一个人，自己又突然冒出来感到奇怪吧。  
“看样子有可能，你有感冒药吗？给他吃两粒吧。“边伯贤在旁边搭茬，还假装用手背试了试朴灿烈额头得温度。  
“哦对！差点忘了，您是医生！您还跟朴先生认识吗？那真是太好了……“  
“嗯，放心吧，我照顾他。“

边伯贤跟着导游去前面拿药回来，朴灿烈得脸也稍微恢复到了正常得颜色。边伯贤看他那个惊魂未定得样子笑了笑“抱歉啦，因为不想让味道散开，只能辛苦你了“  
朴灿烈瞪了他一眼，边伯贤当然不在意，伸手摸朴灿烈的头被让开，他笑吟吟地继续说到“之后让你找回来，我也吃一回你的总行了吧。“  
朴灿烈不理他，他就继续说到“我跟导游说了，把我们两安排在一间，方便我‘照顾’你……“  
“谁要跟你一间。“  
“哦~那灿烈想跟谁一间？那边那位白衣服的姑娘？还是那个胸肌看上去练得不错得大哥？还是想他们一起？听说灿烈最近玩得可凶，都不带我，哥哥可伤心……“边伯贤越说贴得越近，等朴灿烈反应过来得时候，他得手又一次伸进了朴灿烈的裤子里……

 

（6）

【“求你了，饶了我吧，医生，求你了……我错了，我真的再也不敢了……呜呜……嗯……医生……“】

 

朴灿烈的思绪又一次飘回那个天黑前的处置台，他突然想起了，当时边伯贤折磨自己的时候——自己终归是求饶了的。  
现在，他用同样的方式，在盘山道上，在密闭的巴士上，在旁边还有很多人的情况下，再一次折磨自己。  
“让我，让我去……“  
“不行哦，会有味道，会被发现，再说你也不想射在裤子里吧？“  
此时的朴灿烈已经完全没有精力去想刚才边伯贤就射出过，他完全可以用同样的方法。他满脑子都只有“想要“这一个想法，无论是前面的摩擦，还是后面的抽插，哪怕有一个就行，可边伯贤愣是收手不肯给他了。

人们陆续都醒来了，导游在用喇叭讲着那座山的传说，朴灿烈一个字都听不进去，他在那之后的快40分车程里，一直被边伯贤调戏着，折磨着，边伯贤太了解他得身体，不如说他的身体就是边伯贤一手调教出来得。所以当边伯贤察觉他前面或者后面快要到达高潮的时候，边伯贤都会停手，而等他那个劲头下去之后，又发起新一轮攻击……到最后朴灿烈根本连拒绝的话都说不出口，精神换撒到看边伯贤像是隔着一层纱布。

 

【“你叫灿烈是吧？你好好想想……你是真的想让我饶了你吗？还是……“  
“我，我想_________” 】

 

“还有五分钟，我们就要到达目的了，大家把行李放到酒店之后，就下来集合，我们去看今天的第一个景点，8点30分我们在大堂集合，8点30分，请大家不要迟到。我们是集体行动……“  
导游的声音唤回一点朴灿烈的知觉，他往旁边瞟了一眼，没有看到边伯贤，他挣扎着想做起来找他，可他的腰根本没有力气。更可悲的是，他竟转念一想，边伯贤不在，没人限制他的手，他可以自己……

“灿烈，我不是说过不可以吗？”他抬头看到那张笑得像天使一样得脸。  
他又回来了，邪神的福祉将再次降临。

“放心，我已经跟导游说了，说你病的严重，今天的行程，我们就不参加了……我们上去之后就可以……”  
“嘎——”刺耳的刹车声掩盖了边伯贤的话。

 

 

（7）

他的头毫无支撑力，不由自主地，随着司机粗暴的刹车动作转向。几近失焦的眼睛被迫瞟到窗外，哪里还是灰蒙蒙的一片，他突然有种强烈的感觉，天永远都不会亮了。


End file.
